The Saiyan of Fairy Tail
by SonOfAltair
Summary: My name is Zero, son of Shenron, descendant of the Saiyan race. Shenron has now disappeared, but has told me to find and join the guild Fairy Tail. The guild is now in my sights, what happens next will be interesting.
1. The Arrival

The sun is slowly setting on the town of Magnolia, a slight breeze flowing from the east. A young boy is making his way down the main roads towards a large building in the center of town. He has black hair, that is developed into five spikes (**similar to Goku**), and is wearing an orange shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He also has a tail of a monkey penetrating from his tail bone. His expression is of sadness determination as he slowly gets closer to the large building.

_This is the place that Shenron asked me to find, _he thought to himself.

The boy looked up and read the sign, "Fairy Tail", he said to himself. He could hear the sounds of people laughing and carrying on inside. He slowly opened the doors and looked upon the scene that was before him. Dozens of people drinking and having a good time, with the occasional rough housing going on off to the side. The boy walked firmly into the guild which caught the sight of some of the members not watching the others fight.

"Are you lost young man?" a member asked to the boy's right.

The boy stopped and stared at the man with cold, hard eyes. The man shivered somewhat as he tried to meet the stare of the young boy.

"Where is your master?" the boy asked flatly.

Everything seemed to stop, as now the guild was looking at the newcomer.

"What do you want with the master kid?" a silver-haired girl wearing goth clothing asked.

"Are you the master?" the boy fired back.

"No, but him..."

"Then shut up," the said coldly.

Now furious, the goth girl swung a punch at him. The boy gracefully sidestepped, and karate chopped her to the back of the neck, knocking her out. Everyone watched wide eyed as the boy had just taken the girl out so quickly.

"Only I get to beat up the goth freak," another girl with red hair, a silver chest plate, and sword shouted to the side.

"One more time," the boy continued, "Where is the master?"

"Right here."

The boy looked up to the second floor, and saw a very short man, with little gray hair, and a gray mustache standing on the railing.

"Master Makarov at your service," the old man continued, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm here to join this guild."

Makarov raised an eyebrow, "By coming in here and demanding answers?"

The boy's expression never changed, "I came and stated my business that was all that was necessary."

Makarov frowned, this boy was so young, and yet so cold. He was giving the boy a look over, when he finally noticed what most of the guild was staring at.

_That tail, _Makarov thought, _don't tell me he is a Saiyan. I've heard the rumors but never met on in real life._

"Why does a Saiyan want to join a mage guild? I heard your race was a warrior one, who found magic inferior to what your kind calls ki."

The boy turned his head down looking at the floor, "I apologize for my rudeness, it's how I grew up."

Some of the members breathed a sigh of relief, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off their shoulders. Most still seemed skeptical of this new kid, he was only about twelve and was already mentally an adult.

Makarov jumped down to the ground floor to have a closer look at the boy, "Do you know why magical guilds are afraid of your people boy?"

The boy was still looking down, "I'm not exactly sure, from what I've been told we did some horrible things."

Makarov noticed the boy's sadness, even though he was a Saiyan he showed humbleness, something that was unheard of in a race of pure warriors.

"Come up to my office young man, we have much to discuss."

The young Saiyan followed Makarov up the stairs and into his office leaving the rest of the guild to chat amongst themselves.

As they shut the door to the office, Makarov walked around his desk and sat down, still keeping a close eye on the boy.

"So tell me young man, what is your name?" Makarov asked.

"Zero Kimura, son of the eternal dragon Shenron."

Makarov's eyes widened somewhat, "Did you just say dragon?"

Zero looked at him quizzically, "Uh, yes is that a problem?"

"Are you a dragon slayer then?"

Zero's face became more stern, "You could call it that I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

Zero, looked at the master confused. He didn't know if he should tell him the truth or keep it to himself. His past wasn't that bright, and was afraid to tell anyone about how he could change into that of an oozaru. He sighed in his mind, _perhaps it would be best if I told him since I am joining his guild._

"I don't know where I'm originally from, the first thing I remember is being found by Shenron and him raising me since I was a small boy. He told me that I was of Saiyan decent, and had the ability to control ki. More powerful then magic, but ten times harder to control. I've learned to master ki, even at this young age, and also one of the Saiyan transformations that comes from Shenron and my people."

"Transformation?" Makarov asked quizzically.

"It's complicated," Zero continued, "I would have to show you."

Makarov thought for a minute, "Well I have yet to see your power, so how about a battle between you and the strongest mage for your age here at the guild?"

Zero started to get excited, "Yes, that would be perfect!"

Makarov chuckled a little to himself, "Ok then, you will be battling Laxus, who happens to be my grandson. Are you ready?"

Zero stood from his chair and made two fists, "Let's do this."


	2. Zero vs Laxus

"I can't believe that little nit wit somehow knocked me out." Mirajane said still rubbing the back of her head.

"Shows how pitiful you are Goth girl," Erza laughed.

"What did you say tomato head?!"

"Oh nothing you storm cloud!"

As the two began to fight, Lisanna and Elfman just shook their heads.

"Will these two ever grow up?" Lisanna asked.

"Probably not," Elfman said gloomily.

Many of the other members were watching the two fight, laughing and betting on who would win this time. The fight was interrupted when Makarov came walking down the stairs with Zero following close behind.

"Macao, where is the symbol stamp at?" Makarov asked.

"It's behind the counter, why do you ask?"

Makarov smiled, "Because we have a new member, and our very first dragon slayer!"

Everyone look over towards the master in shock at the mention of dragon slayer.

Why did he have to call me that? Zero thought. Technically I am, but it's not best to announce it.

"Master, why would you let this guy join?" Erza asked walking up to the bar. "He comes in and demands to know where you are and then knocks Mirajane out just to get answers. He seems very dangerous."

Makarov eyed her for a moment, "I know Erza, but his upbringing is what caused that. Maybe you should ask him about it to try to get to know him better."

Erza sighed as she walked away from the master. It was obvious that his carefree attitude was at work with this child. She needed to know more about him, his personality seemed way too mysterious for her liking.

"Now then Zero," Makarov continued, "Where do you want your guild mark?"

Zero thought for a moment, before pointing to the right side of his neck. Makarov placed the mark as Zero asked, and the mark was black matching his hair.

"Now, we must test Zero and his magic abilities, where is Laxus?"

"What is it old man?" a young asked walking down the stairs. He was about Zero's height, with blonde hair and a lightning bolt scar on his face.

"I want you to test this new recruit here, his name is Zero." Makarov said smiling.

Laxus looking him over, taking in his already well defined muscles and strong magic pressure. But it didn't feel like normal magic, that's when Laxus noticed the tail coming from Zero's tailbone.

"Gramps, you can't be serious, why would you let someone of his race in our guild?" Laxus asked.

The guild started murmuring to each other at the words that Laxus had spoken since none of them knew anything about Zero except for the master. Makarov frowned at the words that Laxus had said, seeing as he was trying to disguise the fact of Zero being a Saiyan until the time was right.

"Laxus, if he isn't worthy then prove that he is not strong enough." Makarov stated.

Laxus smiled at the fact that he was going to get to fight someone of a warrior race.

"With pleasure," he said while smirking and taking off his coat.

The other members followed the two mages out to an empty field near the guild hall. Zero and Laxus eyed each other as the readied themselves for combat.

"Ready, Fight!" Makarov shouted.

"Lightning Body" Laxus chanted as he began charging at Zero. Zero stood firm as Laxus began to throw punches at the young Saiyan. Zero moved gracefully, dodging every single punch, but not counterattacking. The guild members watched wide-eyed as Laxus' punches were not connecting at all.

"His speed is incredible," Macao stated in shock.

Even Makarov was a little surprised, this boy dodged Laxus as if he was standing still.

I can't seem to land a single punch, who is this guy? Laxus thought still trying to land a hit on the young Saiyan before him.

If one of these punches hits me, I could be in trouble, Zero thought still dodging. I need to get some space between us so I can use my ki attacks.

Zero managed to grab one of Laxus' arms and pulled him towards him, giving him a quick jab to the chest to create enough space for his next attack.

"Saiyan Art: Ki Barrage"

Zero put up both hands and began firing small bursts of energy at Laxus. As Laxus began to dodge, the blasts connected with the ground forming small craters everywhere. Laxus knew he couldn't dodge them forever, and this guy seemed to have unlimited energy. He turned to notice that Zero was charging something else in his hands.

"Saiyan Art: Masenko"

Zero held out one hand and an enormous blast came from his hand. The blast connected with Laxus slamming him into the ground creating a large crater. Zero landed near it breathing somewhat heavy, because he had not practiced that move much. He looked down to see Laxus standing back up.

"You are strong," Zero said between breaths, "Your perseverance is admirable, you have the strength of any dragon slayer."

Laxus looked up at the Saiyan before him, he didn't know why but this fight excited him. He hadn't encountered any opponent before as strong as this guy was. But that aside, he had to prove his superiority, and win this fight. He began to charge his lightning and cover his body with electric charges.

"You are good Zero, but I am better. Prepare for your loss."

Laxus let out a few grunts until his eyes turned white and he erupted in a massive ball of lightning. "This is my full lightning body, I may not be able to handle this for long, but it should be enough."

Zero grimaced as he looked on at Laxus new body. I can't fight him like this, I must go to the next level. I hope my body can take it.

Zero hunched down and began to grunt, "Saiyan Art: Super Saiyan Transformation"

Sparks began to flicker around Zero, and the ground began to shake. His hair began to stand on its end as he charged even more energy. The other guild members took cover behind some rocks nearby as they were amazed at the display of power. Zero began to grunt even more as Laxus could feel his power rising even more.

This amount of energy is insane I can feel it becoming stronger then my own, Laxus thought.

Zero erupted in a ball of light as his transformation ended, his hair now golden and standing on its end, his eyes lime green, and his muscles more defined.

"This is my form of been working on. Like you, I can't maintain it for long, but it should be enough. Come Laxus should we end this?"

Laxus smirked, "Yes, let us see who is the strongest in Fairy Tail."

The guild members were still in fear at the display of power before them. Mirajane and Erza were standing next to each other with their mouths open, now in shame at how they had bad mouthed the Saiyan dragon slayer.

"Remind me not to pick a fight with that guy." Mirajane said.

"Agreed," Erza replied still watching the sight before them.

Laxus was the first to charge and start swinging punches. Zero was managing to block them but he could feel the strain this form was putting on his body. If he was older he might be able to maintain it, but he was still young and he couldn't stand the strain for long. He noticed that Laxus was also having similar troubles, because of how he could see the pained face he had. Laxus continued his attack, Zero still blocking them before going on the counter attack. Connecting a couple of punches to Laxus chest, and then kicking him back a few feet. Laxus advanced forward again, and managed to punch past Zero's guard and land a few punches to his stomach. Zero took a few paces back in pain, but knew he had to end it soon.

"All right Laxus, I'll end this now."

Zero cocked his hands behind him, "Saiyan Art: Kamehameha Wave"

Laxus knew this attack would hurt and had to counter attack quickly.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar"

The two blasts connected with each other and made a massive explosion. Everyone hid their faces from the blast waiting on it to settle. The clouds of dust began to dissipate, as the members of fairy tail made their way to see who had won. The sight before them was astounding. Both fighters were down, exhausted from their battle. Zero was the first that began to stand, his body covered in cuts and bruises. He slowly made his way to Laxus who was still on the ground panting from the fight before.

"Good fight that was only the second time I've had to use that form on an opponent."

Laxus laughed, "I was not expecting to have to use my lightning form, you have my respect."

Zero picked up Laxus on his shoulder, as Makarov and the rest of the guild made their way over to the two fighters.

"Zero, you have displayed power beyond anything I imagined, welcome to Fairy Tail. Now let's go back and party!" Makarov said with glee.

The other members shouted in agreement as everyone began the walk back to the guild hall.


	3. Saiyan and Titania Team Up?

**Hey guys sorry for not posting for a while, I've been really busy with school, and my family suffered a loss last week so I haven't been in the mood for writing.**

**Anyways this chapter is short I know but now I've got free time to write, and I want your ideas. Message me what you want to see in this story, also if you want a character of your own in this story let me know. Give me the name, details (powers, looks etc.) and I will do my best to put them in.**

**Lastly, I know there is a lot of fan people of both these anime out there and if I get something wrong I'm sorry but you don't have to read I'm doing this cause I love both and love to write.**

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall 1 year later…_

The sun was shining on a bright new day for Magnolia. A young man was making his way through the busy streets towards the center of town. This man was known as Zero Kimura, Saiyan Dragon slayer, and member of Fairy Tail. Zero's mind was still reminiscing about the events that had happened in the past year, from his fight with Laxus to the guild gaining another dragon slayer named Natsu Dragneel. He chuckled to himself as he walked towards the guild hall. Today was the day he would be setting off on his first A class mission. As he opened up the hall doors it was no different from any other day except….

"ZERO, FIGHT ME!"

Zero spun and kicked the young Natsu in the face sending him out the front of the guild hall. The other members laughed as Natsu fell face first into the pavement.

"Got your ass kicked again didn't you flame brain?" said a young ice mage, who was also the resident stripper.

"Gray your clothes," Cana simply said.

"Oh crap, sorry."

Zero chuckled to himself as he made his way to the bar where Laxus sat enjoying a cup of tea.

"Energetic as always huh Zero?" Laxus said.

"He's always looking for a fight Laxus. Got to give him credit though, he doesn't stop." Zero said while taking a seat next to the lightning mage.

"Hmph he's weak if you ask me." Laxus said while taking another sip of his tea.

"I know Laxus, I'm sure he will get stronger. At least he will have to if he plans to survive."

"Zero!"

The Saiyan turned to see a bright red-haired girl staring at him. Her armor shone in the sunlight coming from the windows as she approached where he was sitting.

"What is it Erza?"

Erza took a swing at him which he simply dodged.

"What was that for?"

"If you would stop from retaliating against Natsu perhaps he would stop fighting you."

Zero smirking, "Erza, if he doesn't learn to get strong then he won't survive you know that."

"Then train him." Erza said flatly.

Zero paused, "No, if one truly wishes to get strong he must learn on his own."

He stood up and made his way to the request board, he grabbed the first A class mission and made his way up to the master's office. Zero knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Good morning master, I'm here with a mission request."

Makarov was looking out the window till he turned to look at the dragon slayer.

"Hmmm, quiet a small dark guild from causing trouble in Clover town, seems dangerous, taking anyone with you?"

"You know the answer to that master" Zero said flatly.

Makarov sighed as he sat down in his chair, "Zero why do always want to go alone?"

Zero's face still showed no expression, "Because people slow me down and get in the way. I work better without having to protect someone."

"Zero, you must learn to trust others, and make friends. How do you expect to make yourself better?"

"By training hard, and becoming more powerful. Power is the only thing that matters in this world. People will come and go, but that power won't. With being alone I don't have to worry about being abandoned or betrayed I'm better off."

Makarov rubbed his head at the young Saiyans words. "All right I'll grant your request, but Zero please try to make friends."

Zero took the request, "Thank you master, I'll be back in a few days."

He stepped out of the office and once again made his way down the stairs to the main floor. Laxus was waiting for him at the bottom, "Dark guild, how long you think it will take?"

"Maybe two days why?"

Laxus walked with Zero to the guild doors. "The S class trials are soon, and I wanted to know if you had been nominated?"

Zero gave him a quizzical look, "No, I've not been told that they were even happening."

Now Laxus was the one with the weird look, "Odd, I figured you would be chosen since you are the strongest like me."

"Zero wasn't chosen because he is not ready," a voice spoke behind them.

They both turned to see Makarov coming towards the doors where they were standing.

"Grandfather.."

"Master, how am I not ready?"

Makarov's face was expressionless as he approached the two.

"Zero, your attitude of power is why I'm not letting you participate. You think that people slow you down and disregard others as if they were obstacles pulling you back."

Zero's face began to change as the master stood before him telling him of his 'weakness'.

"Master, out of respect I will refrain from questioning your judgment, but the only ones here I respect are Laxus, and you. These others you got inside this guild would not survive one day out in the real world. They are weak, and pitiful, most of them spend their time sitting around the guild doing nothing but drinking and playing. They show no drive to improve, no will to better themselves. It is not power that I seek, it is meaning to what I'm doing, meaning to why I had to live the life I have. You people don't know what I've seen or dealt with in childhood. You are not part of a race that is frowned upon because of our violent nature. So get to know me before you condemn judgment Makarov."

Laxus stood amazed at what Zero had just said, Makarov was as well taken back by what the Saiyan had said.

"You think you are the only that suffered?" came another voice. It was Erza, making her way to where the three men stood.

"Zero, you aren't alone in that category. I've suffered too, but I didn't turn out like you. One who doesn't care about anyone else but himself."

Zero turned and looked Erza dead in the eyes, "You honestly think that you can compare yourself to me?"

"Yes, I too suffered from unimaginable things. I was abused and beaten, made to be a rotten slave but look how I turned out?"

Zero looked her over, "Yes, low self-esteem, crying almost every day. Doesn't want to be around anyone except for those she likes and even then that list is small, sound about right?"

Erza tried to show no emotion at the last few words he had said. Zero had obviously seen her crying, and acted as if he also knew about her past. She couldn't show that he had got her, she had to show that he was selfish.

"I don't know what you are talking about Zero, I'm doing fine."

Makarov eyed the two mages as they stared at each other, he finally came to a conclusion that would resolve the whole conflict all together.

"All right it's settled, Erza you will accompany Zero on this mission and in return I'll allow him entry into the S class trials," the master said with a sly grin.

"Master you can't be serious, why would I want to work with that selfish guy there." Said the future Titania, "He will probably leave me behind and forget all about me."

Zero smirked a little bit at what Makarov had announced. The thought of having to take Erza along bugged him yes but for some reason it felt nice to have a companion coming along because of how long it had been since he had worked with a team.

"I will agree to your terms master," Zero said while bowing, "Erza be at the train station in one hour we will depart immediately."

Zero turned and walked away from the other three mages as he made his way through town to his apartment. Erza still was at a loss for words as she couldn't believe that she would have to work with one of the most selfish and stuck up mages that she had ever encountered.


	4. Dark Guild, Saiyan Encounter

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I've been busy work has been nothing but slavedrivers. This is my longest chapter, cause I had heard that there needed to be longer chapters. Anyways a character from DBZ will be introduced in this chapter, if I get them wrong I'm sorry but it is a fanfiction. **

**Lastly if anyone wants a character of their own in this story please message me the name, details, appearance, powers and etc.**

**Favorite and Review ENJOY!**

The train ride was awkward to say the least. Zero simply sat in the booth with his arms folded, and eyes closed like he was sleeping, but Erza knew better than that. He was just trying to get under her skin, why the master had paired them together was beyond her. If he was doing this just for Zero to get into the S-Class trials then she would pass, besides Zero wouldn't even be able to pass the trials, there was no way he was strong enough. Even she was still a few years out from doing it even with her re-quip magic almost being mastered. She gazed out the window at the scenery that was passing by, this town they were travelling to was in West Fiore, part of a large mountain range that spanned the west part of the country. She had never visited this side before and was honestly looking forward to it. She returned her gaze back to Zero who still hadn't moved, his breaths slow and steady almost as if he was meditating. Finally she decided to speak.

"You going to tell me the plan here boss?" she asked with sarcasm to her voice.

Zero still didn't move, and didn't answer her question either. Now this was making Erza frustrated, not only was he not talking but now he was ignoring her!

"Hey, you stupid monkey, are you going to talk?!" she yelled obviously annoyed.

Zero's right eye popped open as he heard the term 'stupid monkey', one that he had been called a lot.

"We complete the request, that is all." He said while closing his eye back.

Erza was beyond pissed off now, he had blown her off without giving a second thought. No wonder nobody in the guild didn't care about him.

"Why do you treat people like this? Do you want to be all alone?" she yelled finally succumbing to her feelings of anger.

This time Zero opened both eyes and looked directly into her eyes as if peering into her soul. His dark brown irises seemed to be searching her mind as if trying to find something that he could use against her.

"Tell me something Erza, what do you know of the Saiyans?" He asked flatly.

Erza thought for a moment, "I've heard rumors of their existence but never have seen one in real life. Apparently they are extremely dangerous and are to be avoided, or at least that's what comes from the council. I've heard they have been known to attack some of the strongest guilds just to test their strength and they have no problem with killing others."

Zero didn't let his gaze waver from her as she spoke, he figured that the master hadn't told anyone that he was really a Saiyan and this just proved it.

"Why do you ask that?" Erza asked with confusion.

"One more thing, what do you think of them?" Zero continued.

Erza was getting more confused with his questions, "Honestly, I wouldn't want to associate with them, anyone that kills people because they don't have the same power as they do shouldn't be shown the same kindness."

Zero lowered his head back down, "Just like all the others, people never change."

Erza was more confused than ever now. What did the Saiyans have to do with his attitude? Did he know someone that was one of them or something?

"All right Zero, my turn, what do the Saiyans have to do with this?" She asked.

Zero looked out the window and watched the scenery fly by, contemplating on whether or not to tell her. It was obvious that the adults of the guild had already figured out that he was one, but the younger ones didn't know. He decided it would best, last thing he wanted was for Erza to find out from the wrong person.

"Erza, what would you do if the guild had a Saiyan within it?"

This was a surprise, "Well I'd ask master why he would let someone like that into our guild first. Then find out who they were to keep an eye on them."

She thought she saw a smirk come across Zero's face after her sentence.

"Interesting," he spoke, "You're watching one right now."

Erza's eyes widened at his statement, she looked at the Saiyan-dragonslayer with shock. How could she have not known that he was one of that race? Did the master purposefully not tell anyone so he would be the guild's little secret?

"You look at me with the same eyes, hatred, and malice that everyone else does. When I said I've suffered its more than imagine. Erza you escaped your suffering, and now live a life of happiness. I'll never be able to escape mine, it's like a brand has been put on my forehead that will never disappear no matter how hard I try. No matter where I go I'm recognized as one of 'them' so before you say you've suffered just like me, realize you don't know suffering."

This was now a shock to the young re-quip user. He had been in the guild all this time and she hadn't known of his background. But he seemed different from the stories she had heard of the Saiyans, but perhaps that is why he always wanted to go alone on missions because he trusted no one. The image of her days at the Tower of Heaven popped into her head, she could see herself crying in the corner of one of the cells she was trapped in. She remembered her suffering and pain, but now she pictured a younger Zero in her mind, walking through towns with scornful people staring at him, because of his heritage. She wondered if this is what it felt like to truly be alone, no family, no friends, nothing. She began to realize why he cared about getting stronger so much, because it was the only thing that would stay with him forever, his only comfort.

"Zero," she began, "I don't know what to say."

The Saiyan glanced over at her, his eyes still showing no expression whatsoever, "Don't say anything I've heard it all before, we are almost at our stop so prepare yourself for the mission."

Erza sat back in her seat, she knew there was no way of getting to him. He had completely closed off his heart to everyone, but wait, why did she care for him anyways? His people were branded as unstable, ruthless killers, and yet she still somehow cared for him. Perhaps it was because he was a part of Fairy Tail and she only saw him as one of her guild mates. She contemplated it a little more until she realized they had now reached the station of Clover Town, to which their mission would begin.

_Clover Town Hall, 1 hour later…_

Erza walked out of the mayor's office with the information they needed for their mission, which was basically nothing since the mayor only had known whereabouts of the guild and no exact location. As she walked out the front door she noticed Zero sitting on the front steps with his eyes closed and feet crossed. He had done this on the train and now she was getting curious about why he did this.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Zero didn't budge for a second, then slowly stood up, "I'm was sensing any abnormal magic in the area and I've found some on the west side of the village."

Erza looked down at the notes she was given, "Funny, these places the mayor said have nothing about that side of the village."

"That's because they were trying to mask their presence, and they made it extremely obvious."

Zero began to walk toward the western part of the town, with Erza right behind readying herself for the upcoming battle. But as they walked through the town she noticed the people staring at Zero, as if they had seen him before. She could hear whispers of people talking how he was one of 'them' and should be thrown into prison. Some even went as far as saying he should be exterminated along with the rest of his race. This somehow didn't deter Zero at all, Erza guessed because of how he had heard it all before, and trained himself for it not to faze him.

The village soon opened up into a large forest, with a large lake in the center of it all. Zero began to sense nearby magic pressure, most were not powerful but in the midst of them was one that even he had not encountered. What bothered him was the fact was that it wasn't with the other signatures it was traveling towards them from the other side. Erza noticed Zero tense a little as he sensed for signatures, "Did you notice something out of the ordinary?" she asked.

Zero looked over at her, "Just a little stronger magic then I thought would be, nothing to be concerned about though."

In the back of his mind Zero was still concerned about that unknown power source. It was above his, and this mission was supposed to be fairly easy, an in and out mission. But this made things a little more complicated, if the guild had someone like this working for them then he would have to go all out.

The outside of the guild hall was patrolled by few guards.

"I'm guessing they aren't expecting many people to attack them." Erza observed.

Zero nodded, "Let's take out the guards, then I'll see if I can sense their numbers on the inside."

The two mages stood up to see a large beam coming down from the sky.

"Galick Gun!"

Zero grabbed Erza by the arm as he moved them behind a large boulder to shield them from the blast. He peered around to see nothing left of the guild but a large crater. In front of the crater was a muscular man, taller than him, but that's not what got Zero, it was his hair. It was standing on end, like his would when in super Saiyan form. Erza jumped out from behind the rock and took notice to the man as well.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? She shouted.

The man turned and gave her a glance that was almost identical to Zero, cold, ruthless eyes.

"Well, looks like I missed two, I'll have to correct that mistake." He spoke in a harsh voice.

The man placed his hand up, a small ball of energy charged within it. Erza stood there for a moment till she realized what it was. The man fired the ball at her, "Re-quip, Flight armor"

Light flashed as Erza became enveloped in a burst of light, and changed into an armor that was made her look like a cheetah. She easily dodged the blast, and charged at the man.

"Sonic Claw!"

She slashed at the man from all directions, but none of them seemed to hit him. The man smirked, "Interesting, you have good speed, but you are still weak."

He grabbed her arm as she tried to slash again, pulling her to him, he punched her in the stomach causing her to lose her breath. Erza collapsed to the ground, as the man charged another ball of energy this time at her face.

"Be gone weakling." He said still smirking.

Erza couldn't move, she felt her life flash before her eyes. She looked up when the blast didn't come, to see Zero standing in front of her.

"When you touch one of my guildmates, you are asking for death."

Zero rage could be heard through his words, the other man simply looked at him, his smirk now gone.

"Well, someone that might put up a good fight, what is your name kid?"

"Zero, of Fairy Tail." Zero replied.

The man started to laugh, "No your REAL name."

Zero became confused, "I just told you my real name."

Again the man chuckled, which began to infuriate Zero, "Well if you won't tell me your real name, I'll just have to beat it out of you."

The man disappeared, then reappeared behind Zero, making a low kick to take out his feet. Zero jumped, but the man had already thrown a punch that connected to Zero's jaw launching him into a nearby tree. Zero stood up as he grabbed his jaw, this guy was no joke his punches were the hardest he had ever felt.

"Before you die boy, let it be known that Vegeta prince of all Saiyans was the one that killed you."

Zero perked up at the mention of 'prince of all Saiyans'. Was this man a Saiyan just like him? No wonder his power was above anything he had felt before, he was a well experienced fighter. Zero looked back at the man, "All right then Vegeta, since you already know what I am, let's just skip the warm-up shall we?"

Vegeta seemed somewhat surprised as Zero hunched down and began to channel energy through his body.

"No way, not at his young age. He couldn't have already mastered the Super Saiyan form." Vegeta said while watching Zero power up.

Lightning began to flash as Zero raised his power level even further. Erza was in awe as she watched her fellow guildmate charge up. She had never seen this before ever, the amount of energy he was channeling should have made his body explode by now. Zero's hair turned golden, his eyes emerald, as he finished his transformation.

"Interesting," Vegeta observed, "At your young age, and you can already achieve the first form, impressive. But don't think you are the only one that can do that."

Zero watched as Vegeta channeled energy same as him, and turned into a super Saiyan. He was a little shocked because he was the only he knew that could use this form, but he had never encountered another Saiyan before either.

Vegeta chuckled to himself, "You sure are something to make me use this form, but this battle was over before it started."

Zero charged at Vegeta and began to unleash a barrage of punches, none of them landing. Grabbing Zero's hand, Vegeta through him up into the air to which he teleported and down kicked Zero back to ground creating a large crater. Zero looked up at the Saiyan above him, who was somehow floating in the air.

"How do you do that?" he questioned as he stood up from the crater.

Vegeta floated back down to the ground, "You mean you are a Saiyan, but can't even fly? You truly disgrace your race."

Zero's anger was now peaking, "Enough of this, I'll end this now!"

Zero began to charge energy in his hands, "Kamehameha!"

A large blue blast of energy left his hands, heading straight for Vegeta. Chuckling to himself, Vegeta put one hand up, "At least you can use one of Kakarot's attacks, but yours is nowhere strong enough. Galick Gun!"

Another blast came from Vegeta's hands, connecting with Zero's attack, but pushing it back towards him. Zero tried to increase his energy but could feel it draining because of the amount of time he had spent in super Saiyan form. Vegeta's power began to push him back until it enveloped him completely causing a massive explosion.

"NO!" Erza shouted as she witnessed what she thought was her comrade's death before her.

The dust began to clear as Zero's body lay in a heap on the ground at Vegeta's feet. Zero struggled to move his body as he felt as if a million knives were stabbing him through his entire body. He looked up at Vegeta, who was now getting on one knee close to his face.

"I won't kill you young Saiyan, because you are like me, I hope one day we meet again."

Vegeta stood back up and looked over at Erza, smirking his body vanished leaving the two Fairy Tail mages to themselves.

Erza ran over to Zero who was trying to stand but his energy was so far gone he felt like everything around him was fading.

"Zero," she began to cry, here was someone else that stood up for her that would possibly die before her. Why did she have to always be the one who couldn't do anything?

"Erza don't cry, let's just go get the reward and make our way back to the guild. Master will need to know of what transpired here."

Erza brushed away her tears as she helped Zero to his feet and made their way back to town.


	5. The Unstable Saiyan

**Hey guys, well here we are again. **

**This chapter will focus more on the social aspect of Zero's character which I'm sure you have noticed isn't very bright haha.**

**Anyways there will be a time skip after this as I move into the main Fairy Tail story. Nothing in the story will be changed just adding in the Saiyans. **

**I'll explain more after the chapter so enjoy.**

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall 1 month later…_

One month has passed since the fight between Zero and Vegeta, and no one has seen the young Saiyan since leaving the guild medic room two days ago. Erza began to worry about him, knowing that he was taking the loss he had to his fellow Saiyan pretty hard. Master had asked her to report about the mission and to explain everything on their return, but she couldn't be feel that Makarov hadn't told her everything.

**Flashback:**

"_Erza I need to know, did this man clearly identify himself as Vegeta?"_

_Erza looked up from the ground at Makarov, who was clearly disturbed by the man's name, "Yes, he said he was the Prince of all Saiyans."_

_Makarov turned in his chair, "Hmmm, if Zero left this kind of impression on Vegeta, then perhaps the Saiyans will come looking for him."_

_Erza was confused as to what the Master was saying, "What do you mean come for him?"_

_Makarov sighed as he looked at the young re-quip mage in front of him, "Erza, you know Zero is a Saiyan, which means he is basically like a taboo."_

_Erza gave the master an odd look as he continued, "The Magic Council has deemed the Saiyans an unstable race, and are not to be interacted with. This is because of their violent tendencies, and constant fights with guilds just to test their strength. While not officially a law yet, they don't want Saiyans in guilds for this reason. They also believe it would give that certain guild more power than any of the others."_

"_So why would you take him in master?" Erza asked still confused on the situation._

_Makarov sighed, "He had nowhere else to go, and I believe he has never met another Saiyan before, but for him to meet Vegeta right off the bat is something else."_

"_This Vegeta person, why is he so special master? Is it because he is super powerful?"_

_Makarov looked back to the young scarlet mage before him, "Partly yes, Vegeta is one of the few Saiyans that doesn't attack guilds besides dark ones, also he is one of two last pure Saiyans left."_

"_What about Zero?" Erza asked._

"_He is my other concern, to show this much power at a young age, I believe he might be a pure Saiyan as well."_

**Flashback End**

What did he mean by 'pure Saiyan'? Erza asked herself. She continued to ponder this for some time, not even noticing that Mirajane along with her siblings were approaching her.

"Hey tomato head!" Mirajane yelled sarcastically trying to get Erza's attention.

Erza didn't budge for a second, then turned to see the three of them standing there.

"What's up you three?" she asked.

Mirajane shook her head, "You're sitting here alone again, and I thought we were past this little pity party of yours."

Erza turned her gaze from them again, "It's nothing to be worried about just thinking over some things."

"Like what?" Lisanna asked sitting down next to her.

Erza thought for a second, she couldn't tell them about her conversation with master. "It's nothing just some personal things is all."

Lisanna didn't like that answer, "It's Zero isn't it?"

Erza looked at the youngest Strauss almost astonished she had figured it out, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Lisanna gave her a small smile, "I knew it, and there are others that are worried as well. He hasn't been seen since his recovery and it's starting to worry even Laxus it seems."

"Laxus," Erza questioned, "Why would he be concerned? As far as I know he doesn't seem to care about anyone besides himself?"

"He and Zero are pretty much equals in terms of power, and I guess he sees him as some sort of rival." Elfman explained.

"So where is he?" Mirajane asked, getting back to her original question.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him either." Erza replied still looking down at the tea in front of her.

Mirajane wasn't satisfied with that answer, she figured that Erza didn't want to tell them because it would mean she would get him all to herself, and that wouldn't be happening if she had something to say about it. "All right then, how about we go search for him then?"

Erza looked up from her tea at the oldest Strauss, pondering her question for a second, "Ok, I guess it couldn't hurt."

Lisanna smiled at the suggestion, "I like it, let's get Gray and Cana too, they might have some idea to where he is as well."

"Good," Mirajane said, "Let's check his training area first."

"Training area?" Erza asked with skepticism.

Mirajane began to blush, "I happened to come across him training and watched him for a bit one day."

Lisanna laughed at her older sister's statement, "What she means is she followed out of the guild, into the woods where he trained."

Erza just stared at the young goth girl who began to turn even redder with each passing moment. "All right enough Lisanna, go grab the other two and let's go."

_Zero's training ground…_

"Eternal Dragon's Roar!" Zero yelled as a huge blast of energy emitted from his mouth.

He stood there panting from the constant training he had been putting himself through, a normal mage's body would have collapsed by now. He watched as his attack dissipated into nothing, his skin glowing from sweat in the evening sun.

"Still not strong enough," He said between pants, "I've got to become stronger, I can't lose again."

He began to charge energy once again, the ground began to shake at the amount the young Saiyan was channeling. Trees could be heard cracking from the pressure as Zero's super Saiyan transformation took place. Zero's eyes faced the massive lake in front of him and brought his hands together, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

His shout heard all the way through the forest as the blast of ki launched toward the lake splitting the water in two and then ascended toward the sky then dissipating. Zero watched for moment, then turned toward the trees, his new target to practice his hand to hand techniques. He began to unleash a fury of punches at the tree in front of him. Jab, hook, uppercut, low kick, high kick, roundhouse, each one becoming stronger. The tree began to moan at the force of the barrage it was getting from the young Saiyan. Zero's punches did not waver as he sensed that he wasn't alone out here anymore, recognizing the signatures of his guild mates, Gray, Cana, Mirajane, Erza, Elfman, Lisanna, and even that boy Natsu had followed him to his training ground.

His mind couldn't be disturbed though, he had to train, to get stronger, and that was the only thing that mattered. Still those watching him wouldn't leave his mind, and in a fit of rage he yelled as his fist ruptured the tree bark cutting the tree in half.

The other mages looked on in awe of what they had just witnessed, their guild mate literally punching through a tree. Natsu was the first to jump to his feet, "Holy crap that was amazing he's got to show me that!"

Gray grabbed the flame dragonslayer as quickly as he could, putting a hand over his mouth hoping that Zero hadn't heard it. Unfortunately Zero already knew they were watching him.

"Enough, come out." Zero said with a hint of rage still in his voice.

The seven young mages stepped out from the bushes they were hiding behind to see Zero turn to face them, still in his super Saiyan form. At first, all four girls blushed at the sight of their guild mate before them. Since he thought he was alone, Zero had not put a shirt on, and his already well developed muscles began to glisten in the sunlight from the enormous amount of sweat emanating from his body. Erza was the first to gather herself from that kind of thinking, soon followed by the others.

"We were concerned about you, so we came in search of you." Lisanna explained.

Zero looked down at the youngest Strauss as his face didn't change, "I'm fine, now leave please."

Mirajane huffed at the statement, "We came out here in search of you, and shouldn't you be more grateful?"

Zero's gaze did not falter one bit as he stared back at the oldest of the siblings, to her credit Mirajane stood her ground as best she could.

"No, I would have eventually returned, instead you came and spied on me." Zero's response seemed lighted as his rage from earlier had left him.

Holding her ground, Mirajane stepped forward, "We actually showed we cared about you and this is how you repay us?"

"I don't owe you anything, the thought is generous but I'm in no need of sympathy."

Now even Erza was getting riled by that last comment, "Zero, we do actually care about you, why can't you just act like you are appreciative of the fact someone finally does?"

That comment nagged the Saiyan somewhat, "Every time someone says they care they turn their back on me, so why should this be any different? You people only care about yourselves and what you can gain from someone and then move on when you can't get anything else. I've seen it countless times."

The group took a step back at his statement, his face emotionless, but the statement felt like it was filled with pure rage. Natsu stepped forward, "Zero, we are your friends enough of this, I will knock some sense into that head of yours."

Springing forward Natsu's fist became engulfed in flames, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Zero didn't move at the advancement of his fellow dragonslayer, awaiting the time to counterattack. As Natsu's fist was about to collide with Zero's face, he simply disappeared then reappeared behind him.

"Natsu stop this, I don't want to hurt you."

Natsu stopped at the revelation of his opponent somehow being behind him, "Damn hold still so I can beat some sense into that thick monkey head of yours."

Everyone froze, he said it, and he called him a monkey. Zero's face still remained emotionless, but inside he was burning with fury. "Natsu…"

Turning Zero faced his fellow dragonslayer who was charging in for another attack, all time seemed to slow for the onlookers as they watched the small battle unfold.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled as a blast of flames emitted from his mouth.

Zero smirked, "Let me show you our power difference, Eternal Dragon's Roar!"

A gold blast of energy came forth from the Saiyan Dragon Slayer's mouth and collided with the flame attack easily pushing it back toward his opponent. Natsu froze as his attack was easily dispelled and Zero's attack came closer. He closed his eyes as he awaited the blast to collide with him, but the pain never hit him. He opened his eyes to see Zero still standing in front of him, but powered down from his super Saiyan state.

"Natsu, I understand what you were trying to do but know that I'm not like you guys. I don't get close to people because of who I am. It doesn't mean that I hate you, it means that if I don't get involved in your lives then it won't hurt you if something were to happen to me." Zero's word made them all silence, trying to justify why he lived the solitude life he did.

Feeling satisfied that he had made his point to them, Zero turned as began to walk out of the woods, but not before stopping when he felt little arms wrap around his waist. He looked down to see Lisanna hugging him, causing the Saiyan to stop in his tracks. She also seemed to be crying, "Why can't you see that you are loved?" She said between sobs.

Zero was speechless for once, his mind flooded with emotions, ones that he had been trying to block out for so long began to flood back into his mind. Memories, before his time in Fairy Tail, entered the vastness of his mind, one in particular stuck out.

"_Zero!" a young girls voice called out to him._

"_Come on, silly boy let's go play." The girl with blond hair, and dark brown eyes held her hand out to him._

"_Why would you want to play with someone like me? The council says I'm a monster."_

_She chuckled, "No you're not, you're special and that's why I love you."_

Zero grabbed his head, as it began to throb at the return of all his suppressed feelings. Mirajane pulled her sister away from him as golden aura began to encircle him again.

"Why didn't I stand up to that pathetic father of hers? She was the only friend I ever had, and I let it go!"

His hair stood on end, turning gold, his super Saiyan transformation occurred once more. But this time was different, he was screaming, his head facing the sky as dark clouds had already formed. The onlookers hunched together as they could feel his energy still rising. The ground began to crack from the pressure, as Zero's feet began to sink.

"Zero, enough of this!" came a voice from behind.

Makarov followed by Gildarts jumped in front of the seven onlookers.

"Master!" Erza shouted.

"And Gildarts!" Natsu said soon after.

Makarov turned towards his children, "Stay back young ones, me and Gildarts will handle Zero."

Zero's screaming ceased as he looked over at the Master and Gildarts standing before him, "Master…" He paused as he winced from the pain that was coursing all over his body from the immense amount of energy. "I can't….control….my….rage…why?"

Makarov took a step towards the Saiyan dragonslayer, "You have suppressed all your feelings young one, they are resurfacing. You are experiencing sadness."

Zero fell to his knees as his body began to give out to the energy coursing through it.

"I…..apologize…m.a..s..t..e..r.."

Feeling his energy drain, Zero collapsed in front of the Master with Gildarts rushing over to stop him from hitting head first into the ground.

"His body is exhausted," Gildarts began, "But if that's how out of control he gets just from sadness, this could cause a problem in the future."

Makarov sighed at the predicament in front of him, "Let's take him back to the guild, then discuss what to do after he has recovered."

"That won't be necessary," a voice spoke from above them.

The mages looked to the sky to see two men descending upon them, one of them Erza recognized immediately as Vegeta, the one Zero had fought before, but the other she didn't recognize, but his hair was an exact replica of Zero's.

"The Prince of Saiyans, what are you doing here?" Gildarts asked Vegeta.

Vegeta held his gaze firm as his feet touched the ground, never uncrossing his arms.

"We came for the young boy." The other man replied.

Makarov raised an eyebrow, "What do you want with him?"

"To train him you imbecile, what do you think?" Vegeta said with a hint of anger.

The second man put his hand up in front of the prince to calm him, "It's ok Vegeta, these two know why we are here, they just wanted to confirm it."

"Bah!" Vegeta said turning around and walking a few feet from them.

"I apologize for his rudeness, my name is Goku and your young Saiyan there his hit a time in his life that has caused his powers to become unstable."

Makarov walked forward toward Goku stroking his mustache, "I knew this would come, but I didn't know what age it was a Saiyan would reach puberty."

"Uhhh…" Natsu rubbed his head, "What's that?"

Gray grabbed Natsu once more and pounded him on the head, "Hush flame brain, and listen."

"I understand," Goku continued, "But he must come with us. Only the Saiyans know how to deal with him at this time, plus we will be training him as we are the only ones that can teach him more to the super Saiyan form."

Makarov turned around to look at his unconscious child before him, "How long will this training be?"

Erza stepped forward, "Master you can't be considering this!"

"Hush Erza, this man is trustworthy." Makarov replied swiftly.

"The training will take five years, and also that long because the council has begun to move on us." Goku spoke quietly to where only he and Makarov could hear.

Makarov nodded his head, "I see, I've heard rumors, but nothing solid yet. All right then I'll agree, but will he be able to return?"

Goku smiled at the smaller man before him, "It is his choice, but from the love he has here, I believe you and I both know his answer to that."

Makarov smiled, "Good, take good care of him would you?"

Goku walked over to Gildarts and picked up the young Saiyan from his hands, "Of course he will be in the best hands."

"Master where is he taking Zero?" Mirajane questioned.

Makarov stepped over to where his youngest children were watching the scene from, "Zero is going away for a while to learn to control his powers, this man is a Saiyan like him, and will be his teacher."

"But Master he is a member of Fairy Tail why can't he just train here?" Natsu questioned further.

Goku spoke now, "Because we would be endangering this town, the master can tell you the details, but we need to make our departure now."

Makarov faced the older Saiyan, "I see, take care of him please."

Goku smiled back, "Of course, Vegeta let's go!"

"About time!" The Saiyan prince growled as he ascended into the sky with Goku.

The mages watch as the three Saiyans disappear from sight.

"_Get strong Zero," _Makarov thought, _"We will need you for the future."_

**As you noticed there will be a five year time skip here and I will note things that will happened to Zero during that time.**

**He will be trained by Goku, Vegeta, and whoever else I decide to throw in there.**

**He will return while the others are on a mission, also I may have him bring a friend, perhaps Gohan or someone you guys decide.**

**He will be able to go up to Super Saiyan 3 at that point, I don't know if I'll make a Saiyan 4 form or not.**

**The council will have eradicated almost all of the remaining Saiyans at that point, using the Etherion Cannon, trust me its powerful enough. Don't be sad, the important ones will remain alive**

**Follow, and Favorite peace out!**

_**Megaman Assassin**_


	6. The Return

**It's time for the next chapter!**

**As I stated before this is a time skip, Zero is returning during the Galuna Island Arc, I just felt that this would be appropriate.**

**Follow and Favorite Enjoy!**

_Time skip: 5 years_

_Location: Fairy Tail_

Makarov sipped his mug as he peered out of his office window into the town of Magnolia. It was a fine morning, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. Everyone in the town was going about their business as Makarov watched on. As much as he wanted to, he wished he could go downstairs and join his children for some fun. But today was different, for some reason he felt as if things were fixing to turn bad for his guild, especially with the anniversary of Zero's departure coming around.

"Zero…" Makarov said to himself. He had always wondered what had become of the boy. The council had deemed Saiyans to be avoid on sight, almost as if they were criminals. They had even fired the Etherion cannon at one of the last Saiyan towns and had wiped out almost ninety two percent of the population. What bothered the guild master was the fact that not a word had been heard from Goku or Zero concerning their wellness or if they had gone into hiding.

"What has happened to you my boy?" Makarov once again spoke aloud.

_Knock Knock_

Makarov turned in his chair to face the door, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal two women, one red haired and wearing silver armor, the other silver haired and with a dark colored dress.

"Mirajane, Erza, is something wrong?" Makarov asked.

The both didn't answer for a second as if trying to find words to say. They each take one of the seats in front of Makarov's desk, each with a solemn look on their face. Erza opened her mouth to speak but Makarov held his hand up to silence her.

"I know, it's been five years and he still hasn't returned. I'm just as worried as you are trust me"

The girls eyes widened somewhat as they processed what Makarov had said.

"Master, do you think he will ever return?" Erza asked.

Makarov rubbed his chin for a minute, "I'm just as clueless. Every year at this time I think about him, and wonder what he is doing. Funny, I remember how much trouble he caused us in those early years, but was always there when we needed him even if he didn't show he cared."

Erza folded her hands in her lap as she remembered those times. Mirajane looked out the window as she too was reminiscing over the old days.

"Do you think he will hold a grudge against us?" Mirajane asked breaking the silence.

The other two looked at her with an odd expression, but Erza's had a hint of rage in it.

"Why would he do that?" she asked almost demanding an answer immediately.

Mirajane looked at her comrade for a second before continuing, "We've participated in annihilation of his kind, don't you think he would know that by now?"

Makarov and Erza both took her words in and contemplated it. It was true, they had a joint effort with several other guilds to find the last of the Saiyans, most women and children, and capture them. The council decided their fate from there, rumors spread that they were tortured then killed, but no one was able to confirm this.

"I can't say for certain Mira, but I don't think Zero would jump to those conclusions before talking to us first." Erza said trying to restore faith in their comrade.

Makarov still hadn't said anything, because he took what Mirajane said more serious. It was possible that Zero had chosen to never return because of this or he was already dead no one knew for sure.

"Don't be so sure about that Erza." Makarov stated grabbing the attention of the other two, "We don't know his state of mind and honestly, I don't want to know. Saiyans are battle hungry by nature, but for some reason I don't see him as that."

"I under-" Erza began but was interrupted by Natsu as he burst into the room.

"Has he come back?!" he shouted causing Makarov to fall out of his chair.

Erza grabbed Natsu and pounded him in the skull, "No you fool he hasn't. And learn to knock before you enter!"

Natsu rubbed his head at the blow he was dealt, not that he wasn't used to it but for some reason it didn't hurt as much. "Erza what's bothering you?" he asked.

Erza looked back at the fire dragonslayer then looked away with the same solemn look she had before, "It's Zero Natsu, we were discussing him."

Natsu looked at Makarov and Mirajane who bore the same expression as Erza had, "Did something happen to him?"

Makarov looked up at Natsu, "We don't know. We aren't even sure if he is alive."

"Seriously? You guys got to be kidding me." Natsu smiled seemingly lightning the mood.

"Zero is our family, and I know for a fact he lives. After all he is a dragonslayer like me, I know he wouldn't go down without a fight."

The other three couldn't help but smile at the words Natsu spoke, he always seemed to know what to do to make them feel happy.

"Thank you Natsu, your words have restored faith in us once more." Erza said while giving Natsu a hug.

"No problem, now excuse me I have to go and see Lucy." With that he took off in the direction of the Celestial Mage's house.

_Time skip: A few days later_

_Location Galuna Island_

Natsu and Gray watched as the demon crumbled apart in front of their eyes. It had raised its fist to attack, but stopped midway and fell apart like an old building.

"Deliora was long dead before he was even resurrected. Ur's ice shell must have been slowly killing him." Gray said as tears started to stroll down his face. He remembered that Ur had promised to remove the darkness that was in his life and this must have been what she had meant.

Natsu looked over at Gray and smiled, then Happy jumped into his arms hugging him that he was unhurt in his prior battle. He then turned to see a glaring Erza, and jumped back in fear of why she was there.

"Oh crap, we are going to die!" Lucy cried thinking about what would happen to her when they returned to the guild.

Erza was about to scold the lot of them when she felt a massive energy from inside the cave, this magic was foreign and was off the scales, but for some reason she felt as if she knew this.

"Come out!" she yelled which grabbed everyone's attention.

"Uh Erza who are you talking to?" Gray asked helping Leon to his feet.

"I think Erza has finally lost her mind." Natsu stated still hiding behind a rock from her wrath if it reached him.

Erza could still feel that power, "Come out or do I have to find you?"

Out from behind the rocks stepped a tall man, muscular but was covered in a brown cloak with only his nose, mouth and chin showing.

"State your business here." Erza demanded. The man said nothing just stood in front of her not making a move. Erza re-quipped one of her swords and pointed it at the man. "If you don't identify yourself then I will be forced to treat you as an enemy."

Still the man stood motionless, not uttering a single word.

"Fine, don't move, you will learn to answer questions of those you surprise."

Erza sprung forward with tremendous speed, sword ready to strike her opponent. The man still didn't move, she slashed, but something happened that made everyone present mouths drop.

He reached out and CAUGHT her sword. Erza's eyes widened as she looked at the strange man, she tried to pull her sword free but to no avail. It was as if it had become glued to the man's hand. The sword snapped in half as the man pulled it from Erza's grasp. The group didn't move, he had just broke an S class sword as if it was nothing.

"Who…who are you?" Lucy asked trembling with fear.

The hooded man turned towards her, giving her a look over. He then pulled down his undershirt to reveal none other than a faded Fairy Tail guild mark on his neck. Lucy's eyes grew wide at the revelation before her, who was this man?

"It's been five years hasn't it?" the man said in a deep voice.

The man pulled back his hood and revealed he had spiky black hair, and charcoal colored eyes. His face looked young about the same age as Erza.

"It can't be…" Erza said mouth agape.

"It's Zero!" Natsu shouted running toward his old friend. Zero smiled at the enthusiasm of his fellow dragonslayer showed.

"Hey there Natsu, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Zero asked rubbing Natsu's head.

Natsu grinned as he looked up at his dragonslayer brother, "Yeah, I knew you would come back. No one else believed me, but I knew you wouldn't just leave us and never return."

Gray soon walked up to the other two, "It's really you. I didn't think you would ever return, especially with what the council has decreed."

Zero turned to the ice mage, "I understand, I must still be careful. But honestly the council has slacked off on us thanks to my master. He has been able to negotiate some sort of peace between us and them."

Gray smiled because of this information. This meant that Zero had no ill intent towards them or others because of the stupid council. Lucy joined the small group, "Who is this guys?"

"Oh Lucy," Natsu exclaimed, "This is Zero, he is an old friend that was gone for a long time. He is super powerful as you saw, and he is also a dragonslayer like me!"

Zero turned and faced the young blond, "Greetings, I apologize if I scared you earlier." He reached out and kissed Lucy on the back of her hand. Lucy blushed at the sight, for she had never had someone be so mannerly before.

"Lucy liiiiiiikes him." Happy said mischievously.

"Oh shut it cat, before I hang you from a tree." Lucy yelled trying to grab happy.

The two fighting caused the Natsu, and Gray to laugh, and Zero to smile.

"_They are as lively as ever." _Zero thought as he watched Lucy grab Happy and put him in a choke hold.

Erza watched as everyone enjoyed the moment of their friend's return. She looked down at her broken sword that Zero had snapped like it was just a stick. She looked up again to see Zero coming face to face with her. His eyes had lost their glow from before, "I apologize for the sword, but you advanced before I could answer. Good to see you are as impulsive and impatient as ever."

Erza couldn't make eye contact with Zero for a second, then looked up to see him smiling at her. "It's good to see you again Erza."

A tear fell form Erza's eye as she jumped onto the Saiyan and began to sob. She had missed him so much, just seeing him made her heart want to jump out of her chest. Zero was a little taken back by her reaction, he was expecting to get some sort of slap across the face or scolding but this was different.

"I missed you so much." Erza said between sobs.

Zero simply put his arms around her, "It's ok, I'm here now. Everything will be fine, I promise."

The rest of the group simply smiled at the scene before them. They had never once seen Erza be this emotional for someone.

"Does she love him?" Lucy asked the other three.

Gray quickly put a hand over Lucy's mouth to quiet which made her jump in surprise.

"Shhh, don't say that. Before Zero left the guild, Erza and a few of the other girls had a crush on him, and it was a contest to see who could get his attention first." The ice mage explained still holding his hand over Lucy's mouth. Gray pulled his hand away, as Lucy looked back at the two in front of them.

"_Well he sure is cute, I wouldn't mind him noticing me," _she thought while smiling mischievously.

Gray facepalmed, they had already lost another to Zero's 'charm', whatever that was.

Zero walked over to the group with Erza close behind, "Now that we have gotten re-acquainted finish up here so we can go home ok?"

Erza then stepped in front of Zero and gave the other four a glare of death, "Yes, your punishment is in order when we return to the guild."

Natsu and Gray hugged each other in fear, "Zero save us!"

Zero chuckled at his younger friends, "Nope sorry gentlemen, my hands are clean in this affair."

Natsu and Gray began to weep as they wondered about the horrible punishment that would befall them once they returned home.

_Later…_

As the group made their way into Magnolia they were chatting with Zero about where he had been and what he had been doing for the last five years. He simply told them he was training in how to control his Saiyan power, and to curb his desire for battle. He still loved the thrill of a fight, but if only for the right reasons. As they approached the guild hall, many of the towns people looked at them with grim faces.

"Those are Fairy Tail mages, I wonder if they know?"

Erza heard this and began to pick up her pace toward the guild followed by the rest of the team. All of their mouths dropped open when they saw the terrible scene that was before them. The guild hall had been destroyed, with massive iron pillars stabbing into it from all directions. The team made their way to wreckage still not believing what they were seeing.

"Who did this?" Natsu uttered aloud with anger in his voice.

"Over here!" someone shouted.

The group turned to see Mirajane waving to them, "We are in the guild's basement, this way."

She led them down the stairs to the storeroom which was mended into a place of fellowship since the hall was no longer able to sustain them. Makarov sat simply on the make shift bar with a giant mug of beer in his hand.

"Welcome back!" he shouted, almost falling from his perch due to the access of alcohol he had already partaken of.

"Master what happened?" Erza promptly asked.

Mirajane replied due to Makarov already being tipsy, "Phantom Lord came, and they were the ones who decimated the guild."

Natsu immediately brought his fists together in anger, "They wrecked our guild? And why aren't going out there and taking revenge?!"

"Because they didn't hurt anyone," Makarov stated with a serious face, "Besides, the council forbids guild on guild wars, we would just be asking for a whole lot of trouble."

Makarov closed his eyes, "Aren't you forgetting something? Like how you broke guild rules and stole an S class quest?"

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy's faces turn white, totally forgetting the punishment that Erza had promised them upon their return to the guild.

"Aw come now master, shouldn't they get some reprieve for being safe?" came a voice coming down the stairs.

Everyone turned to see Zero standing at the bottom with a grin on his face, "Come on, they even brought me back. Isn't that a wonderful pardoning gift?"

Everyone's mouths dropped to the ground as Zero just simply stood there chuckling. Mirajane and Makarov became teary eyed as they couldn't believe who was standing before them.

"ZERO!" Mirajane exclaimed as she ran and jumped on him in similar fashion to the way Erza did on Galuna Island. Zero hugged her back and stroked her hair as she wept tears of joy into his chest.

"I'm here Mira, everything will be all right ok?" he said trying to make her feel safe.

Erza simply glared at the sight before her, remembering her rivalry with Mirajane when they were younger to who would claim Zero first. She walked over and nudged Mirajane on the shoulder, "Ok you two enough we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Zero raised an eyebrow at the red haired knight, "Erza are you jealous?"

Erza immediately blushed at the bluntness of his statement, "Uh no, we just need to discuss safety issues about how to deal with Phantom Lord, and how they might still be in the area."

"Uh huh," Zero chuckled as he released Mirajane from his embrace. "I need to speak with Master anyways you guys, in private."

Makarov grunted as he stood up on the bar, "Follow me Zero, we can talk in the back room."

He jumped down from the table and made his way to a separate room adjacent to the main one. Zero followed close behind and shut the door once inside.

"Wonder what that's about." Gray stated walking up to the bar.

"Don't know, but Zero sure has grown." Mirajane smiled while thinking about their Saiyan friend.

Erza quickly noticed this, and shot her an evil glare as if telling her that Zero was her property.

_Inside the adjacent room…_

"What do you wish to talk about?" Makarov asked taking a seat and offering Zero one.

Zero sat down, "I needed to tell you a few things before I 'officially' rejoin the guild"

Makarov raised an eyebrow to this statement, "Officially?"

Zero continued, "Yes, you know how it is dangerous for you to be affiliated with a Saiyan, much less have one in your guild right?"

"Correct."

"Well, I know that my teacher has worked a peace between us, but I must be careful not to reveal my Saiyan nature to anyone, not even those that are new to the guild. This means that the people that already know about me, must not tell a soul. This could endanger the guild and its reputation."

Makarov rubbed his chin pondering Zero's words, "I understand, but how will you fight if you can't use your Saiyan abilities?"

Zero began to chuckle, "I still have my dragonslayer abilities or did you forget that?"

Makarov began to laugh at Zero's words, "I forgot, but we must tell the others, especially Natsu. We don't want him running around telling the whole world. But what should we tell them?"

Zero thought for a moment, "Tell them I was in guild when I was younger, but decided to travel to become stronger in my abilities, but you don't have to hide the fact that I am a dragonslayer."

Makarov nodded and smiled, "Good that's what we will do, now tell me about you have been up to in the last five years."

_Later…_

Zero stood atop one of the buildings that overlooked the town. His mind began to flood with memories of his childhood, and his first bit with Fairy Tail. He smiled at the reminiscence of his former time before training, wishing he hadn't been as power hungry and brash when he was younger. He jumped off the building and landed softly on his feet surprising a few of the onlookers, that caught him hitting the ground before their eyes. He began to walk down the street that lead to Lucy's house. Natsu had told him that they would be all bunking there as to stay in a group in case Phantom Lord tried to pull any surprises on them. As he reached the house he could already hear commotion going on inside, he promptly knocked on the door and awaited to be answered. Lucy came running down the stairs and opened the door rather forcefully, "What!?"

Zero took a step back as he looked at the disheveled woman before his eyes, "Um is everything all right Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes popped out of her head finally noticing that it was Zero that was standing before her.

"Oh I'm so sorry Zero, I didn't realize that it was you!" she exclaimed trying to fix her hair.

Zero chuckled, "It's all right, let me guess, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy all dropped by unannounced?"

Lucy sighed, "More like broke into my house and were here before I even returned home."

"Ha ha, sounds like they haven't change, may I come in?" Zero asked.

"Of course!" Lucy said ushering him into the house.

Zero followed the blond up the stairs and into her apartment, where Gray was sitting on her bed with nothing but his boxers on. Natsu and Happy were raiding Lucy's fridge, and Erza was promptly looking through all of Lucy's clothes. Zero simply shook his head at the sight that was before him.

"Zero!" Natsu exclaimed, "How awesome of you to join us!"

"Natsu don't you know it's impolite to take someone else's food without asking?" Zero questioned his fellow dragonslayer.

Natsu looked at Zero for a moment then slowly put the food in his hands back in the fridge, "Sorry Lucy, can we have some food?"

Lucy's jaw dropped at the fact that Natsu of all people was actually asking her if he could have something. "Um, yeah just save some for the rest of us," she replied still not believing what just happened.

Zero then turned his gaze to Erza, "Um, Erza?"

The Scarlet turned toward the Saiyan, "Yes?"

"May I ask what exactly you're doing?"

Erza looked down at what she was holding, which happened to be a very skimpy pair of underwear. She began to blush imagining herself wearing these in front of Zero.

"I'm just looking at Lucy's clothes, it's what women do," was her reply.

"Yeah, right," Zero said sarcastically, shaking his head only guessing of what Erza could be imagining at that moment which made him shudder a little. Sighing he turned to Gray, "And Gray?"

"Hmm?" Gray mumbled finally taking notice that Zero was present.

"For the love of Kami, please put some damn clothes on!" Zero promptly yelled causing the young ice mage to scurry about trying to find his clothes.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, Zero had promptly walked in and became even more scary the Erza when she was in serious mode.

"_I got to remember not to screw up in front of him," _she thought to herself. _"Although he sure is dreamy with those big muscles, and tall figure…"_

"Uh Lucy?"

Lucy shook her head coming back to reality noticing Zero giving her a quizzical look, "Yes?"

"I'm leaving can you handle it from here?" he asked.

Lucy nodded her head and thanked him for getting the others somehow under control.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked seeing Zero reach for the door.

"I'm staying with someone else tonight, you guys take care." He said opening the door to leave.

"It wouldn't happen to be Mirajane would it?" Erza asked further beginning to tense up a little.

Zero turned his head and smiled at the Scarlet woman, "It just might be, and is that problem miss queen of the fairies?"

Erza noticed his sarcastic remark to her position in the guild, she huffed as she knew she couldn't do anything about it, "No, just don't get any funny ideas ok?"

Zero laughed, "Don't worry, you already beat me to that category." With that he left leaving Erza behind turning as red as the hair on her head.

_Atop Mirajane's apartment building…_

Zero looked up at the stars as he lay on the roof of Mira's apartment. His eyes wondering the sky as he traced constellations with his hand. Thanks to Goku, he had learnt to be more carefree with is life and not as rash as he was before. Goku had showed him the value of friendship and loved ones, how to always look out for them and show them that you care. His wife Chi Chi had showed him how to really treat a woman, and how to care for her, and if he didn't comply he promptly got beat with a frying pan. Zero cringed a little remembering some thrashing that he got from her during his training. But she did open his eyes to the world around him. He honestly had never thought about getting together with a woman and settling down to have a family. He didn't know how to do it, he never saw an example. His parents died, Goku was already a dad and family man when he arrived, even Vegeta had a family, although Zero still didn't know what possessed Bulma to marry someone like that.

"I never thought that someone like you would be one to enjoy looking at stars," came a voice to Zero's left.

He looked over to see Mirajane climbing up onto the roof to join him. She had changed out of her usual barmaid dress into more comfortable clothing which consisted of dark sweatpants and a silver top.

"A lot can change in just five years," Zero smiled as she sat down next to him.

Mirajane looked up at the stars along with him, "I've noticed, you seem a lot more carefree then you were before."

"True, I've slowed down, and I enjoy the little things now," Zero chuckled stretching his arms.

Mirajane leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder, Zero was surprised by this action, but not as much as he thought he would considering he knew that Erza would do the same thing in this situation.

"Zero?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about settling down?"

Zero looked down at the Mirajane beside him who was looking at him with her beautiful eyes. Honestly, he couldn't answer her, there was far too many things that he had to deal with before that. There was also the danger of being with a Saiyan, especially in this crucial time.

"Honestly, I haven't. I don't think I have the time, or the devotion to please anyone right now."

Mirajane still looked at him as she continued to question further, "And why is that?"

Zero smiled at her, "I really don't know how. Plus I would probably have to choose now wouldn't I?"

Mirajane blushed at his statement, since he was referencing the love battle that had be going on between Erza and herself since they were younger trying to get Zero's attention.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said turning away.

Zero chuckled, "Mmhmm sure."

Mira stood up from her spot next to the Saiyan and stretched her arms, "I think it's time we went to bed, you can share a bed with me if you want." She made the statement smiling, hoping that Zero would say yes.

Zero eyed her for a moment, "Anywhere else I can sleep?"

Mirajane gave him a playful pout, "Is sleeping next to me so bad?"

Zero laughed at how she reacted, "Okay okay I'll share a bed, but nothing of this to Erza got it?"

Mirajane jumped for joy as she giggled to herself, _"I jumped in front of you Erza, how do you like that?"_

"You say something?" Zero asked as they climbed back inside.

Mirajane giggled, "No, nothing at all."

Zero eyed her, then proceeded to prepare himself for bed. He had the odd feeling that tomorrow was going to be a full day.

**And that's it!**

**Hope you enjoyed, If I got something wrong, I'll fix it.**

**Don't hate appreciate.**

**Next up the battle of Phantom Lord!**


	7. Phantom Lord

**Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since I updated a lot of things have been going on. Thanks to everyone for the support that you have given me, it has really helped me a lot. **

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, it took quite a bit to get right.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and to everyone that is leaving hate reviews I say…I don't really care, don't like then don't read it.**

_The Next Morning…_

It was another beautiful morning in Magnolia, and Zero wasn't about to miss any of it. He had already left Mira's apartment with her still asleep to begin his morning training routine. He jumped out the window and flew up into the air. He let the breeze whip against his face as he made his way to his usual training ground just outside of town. Landing gracefully, he looked out at the horizon that brought the upcoming sun.

"I wish it would stay like this forever, I could get used to this."

He began to go through his warm-up. Pushups, Sit ups, then on to his fighting technique. He remembered back to his training with Goku, about how to always keep your technique perfect. If it was fine-tuned, then everything else would fall into place. Zero's technique was almost a complete copy of Goku's with just a few minor tweaks to make it his own. He went through all his punches, kicks, jabs, and even used some of the tree's around him for grappling techniques. The last thing that was on his list was his dragonslayer techniques. He had already master his Saiyan attacks thanks to his training, but he knew he had to rely on his dragonslayer abilities in order to keep his identity safe. Zero once again took off from the hill and flew out into the middle of a large valley a great distance away from town.

"This should work." He said to himself.

He brought himself down in a crouched form, and began to channel energy through his body.

"Here we go, ETERNAL DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Zero opened his mouth as he let loose a huge burst of gold energy which shot towards the sky the slowly dissipated as it faded from view.

"ETERNAL DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

Zero raised his hands and began firing blasts through the air, he continued until he felt he it was good enough to move on.

"Ok, let's end today on something rather new, ETERNAL DRAGON'S FIST!"

Zero's arms glowed in gold energy then launched himself through the forest destroying several trees in his wake. He looked around at the fallen trees and felt satisfied with today's results deciding to make his way back to the guild. Zero jumped into the air, and began his to make his way back into the town and noticed things seemed a little bit off. The town was barren of people it looked like. He could feel the people's energy inside their houses, but that doesn't explain why they were all hiding it seemed like. He landed on the main street and walked toward the wreckage of the guild hall. As he made his way down the stairs he looked to see no one there.

"Hello?" he shouted wondering if anyone was around.

The door behind the counter opened up to reveal Mirajane and stepping out.

"Zero? What are you doing here?" Mirajane asked eyes widening.

Zero gave her a confused look, "Um, I've come to check in on everybody, but it seems that no one is here."

Mirajane looked away from Zero and began to get teary eyed, "Phantom Lord attacked three of our members last night. Levy, Jet, and Droy were hung from the main park's largest tree for all to see. Master declared war on them, and everyone went off to take down Phantom Lord. I figured since I didn't see you that you had gone with them."

Zero let her story sink in for a moment. If he were in Makarov's shoes he probably would have done the same thing since Makarov sees all of them as his children and family.

"No, I was doing my daily training session and lost track of time, but I think they can handle it without me." Zero said walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Mira looked up at his dark eyes as he smiled, "Don't worry, have faith in our family and we will prevail I promise."

Mirajane smiled as she hugged Zero, and thanking him for restoring her faith once again. She lead him through the back door where team Shadow Gear were resting from their attack.

_Sometime later…_

Zero could feel the energy of those who went to battle returning through the town, and went outside to meet them. Gray was the first one he noticed carrying one of the members on his shoulders, Zero ran out to help him inside.

"What happened?" Zero asked.

Gray didn't answer right away he looked away for a moment, he didn't know how Zero would react to the fact of Makarov now being on death's door.

"Gray, tell me what happened." Zero demanded bringing the ice mage's attention back to him.

"Ask Erza please, I don't want to be the one to tell you."

Gray hobbled down the stairs as Zero watched on. Why would Gray purposefully hide something from him? Unless it was something extremely dear to Zero. He began to worry a bit concerning this problem, until he saw Erza coming up behind him. She also had a very solemn look on her face as she wouldn't make eye contact.

"Erza…"

Erza still looked away, "Zero, we weren't successful in our attack."

Zero blinked a few times fully registering her words, "What do you mean? And where is Master and Natsu?"

Erza looked down again, "Natsu is rescuing Lucy."

"From?"

"Apparently she was the reason for Phantom Lord's attack, she is the daughter of a very rich man."

Zero stopped for moment, that sounded very much like the young girl from his childhood, but perhaps it was just a coincidence.

"And Master?"

Once again, Erza looked away again as tears began to form in her good eye.

"Erza, talk to me. What happened?"

Erza looked up at Zero who was showing some worry in his expression, "Master… we don't know if he's going to make it."

The world seemed to stop for Zero. Those words coming out of her mouth made everything disappear as anger began to build up inside of him. The first person to ever take him in besides Shenron was now on death's door, and he wasn't there to protect him.

"Who did it?" Zero said as the anger was now becoming more apparent.

Erza now made eye contact with him as she noticed him making fists.

"Jose, the master, he and one of his Element four drained our Master of his magic power and forced us to retreat."

Jose, Zero let his name sink in. If he wasn't mistaken he was one of the ten wizard saints, and extremely powerful. But that didn't matter, what did was the fact of Jose meeting his revenge.

"Go inside and rest, Phantom Lord will no doubt make their next move soon."

Erza looked at her Saiyan friend for a moment, taking in his now serious expression. She hadn't seen him this angry since they were kids.

"Zero are you ok?" she asked.

Zero didn't answer as he began walking down the street, towards the outskirts of town.

Erza wanted to follow him, but knew she couldn't do anything for him now the only thing she could was rest and wait for Phantom Lord's next attack.

As the day passed on, the mages of Fairy Tail tended to their wounds as they were trying to get themselves ready for the next battle which would no doubt be soon. What they didn't realize was that Phantom Lord was coming to them in a way that they wouldn't expect.

Zero stood atop the church in the middle of town meditating, trying to control his emotions from going out of control. He wouldn't so desperately to get revenge for Makarov but he knew if he did he would reveal his Saiyan nature. He opened his eyes as he heard a loud crashing noise. He turned to see a giant robot that looked like a guild hall approaching Fairy Tail from the ocean. He blinked a few times trying to register what exactly he was seeing. He jumped off the building and began to fly towards the guild hall as he noticed a giant cannon coming out from the chest of the robot.

Erza re-quipped into her Adamantine armor preparing for the Jupiter Cannon attack.

"Get back everyone, I'm going to stop the blast!" she shouted telling everyone to take cover.

The cannon began to charge as the blast fired forth. Erza held up a magic circle in front of her preparing for the blast to hit. As the blast hurled towards her, she noticed a flash of light from her left and the blast stopping in midair about halfway to her.

"Zero!" she shouted with shock.

Zero was struggling with holding the blast in his hands as he hadn't expected it to be this large and this powerful. He knew if he lost his concentration even for a second, the blast would overwhelm him and put everyone else in danger. The only problem was he still couldn't reveal his Saiyan nature, which made this task all the more harder. He looked down at his guild mates who were staring at him with eyes of doubt. He realized then, that he needed to be the leader in this situation with the Master not present. He summoned some of his Saiyan strength and pushed the energy ball towards the sky where it exploded causing everyone to shield their face from the force of the blast.

"So it seems that Makarov has been hiding some sort of ace has he? No matter, surrender Lucy Heartfilia now or face serious consequences." Jose said over the loud speaker.

_Lucy Heartfilia? That sounds familier…_ Zero thought to himself listening to Jose speak.

"We would rather perish, then ever turn our backs on our comrade!" Erza shouted back at the master of Phantom Lord.

"Fine, in fifteen minutes the Jupiter cannon will finish the rest of your sorry guild for good." Jose said once more.

Zero looked around at his comrades who were lost in what to do. They had fifteen minutes to prepare for the next attack, but why would Jose just stop his assault? Screeching sounds were soon coming from the walking Phantom Lord guild, which turned out to be shades that had been created by Jose.

"What are those?" Natsu asked.

"Dark magic," Erza replied, "They are shades created by Jose to fight us. Don't let them touch you!"

"Mirajane, get Lucy out of here, Natsu I want you to get inside that thing and find a way to shut it down, everyone else hold your ground and fight with everything you got!" Zero shouted taking the leadership position.

Mirajane nodded, "But I want to fight with the guild," Lucy said, but was soon put to sleep by Mirajane and placed in the hands of Reedus, who rushed with her. The shades had descended now upon the Fairy Tail members and had begun their assault.

"Eternal Dragon's Roar!"

"Re-quip, Heaven's Wheel, Circle Sword!"

"Ice-Make Lance!"

Soon all the other members joined in their own offensive against the dark shades, but soon found that they were heavily outnumbered. To make matters worse, the guild hall of Phantom Lord had begun to change, transforming into some sort of robot.

"Crap, now this. Gray, Elfman, get inside and help Natsu!" Zero yelled.

The Ice user, and Beast soul user nodded, and began to scale up the guild hall to help their comrade.

"Why would you send them? We need more people out here." Erza said fighting off a few shades.

"Natsu has motion sickness remember? That thing is no longer stationary, he probably is about to puke his guts up right now." Zero stated as he blasted another shade.

"Good point." Erza replied.

As the members continued to fight, the hands of the large robot raised in the air and began forming what looked to be a magic circle.

"What is that?" Macao asked.

Mirajane's eyes widened, "No, that's Abyss Break, and from the size of it, it could wipe out the entire town!"

"What?!" everyone shouted.

_Damn, I've got to get in there, but I need to stay here and protect my comrades,_ Zero thought to himself trying to figure up some sort of plan.

"Erza, go inside, they will need your help." Zero said to Titania that was fighting close to him.

"But what about you?" she asked.

"I'm staying here to protect these guys, now go!" Zero shouted.

Just then, one of the mages pointed to the robot, "Look it slowed down how fast it was making the sign!"

_Hmm, it seems to be powered by the element four, I can sense that one of them has fallen_. Zero thought to himself.

He turned back to see Mirajane disguising herself as Lucy, "Jose, I will surrender myself to you if you stop this madness!"

Zero couldn't believe his ears, "No, don't do it. Jose won't buy that!"

He raced towards her as the one of the hands of the giant robot grabbed her and brought her up to its chest.

"You are not Lucy, and for deceiving us, you shall die!" Jose said over the loudspeaker.

"Damn, hold on Mirajane!" Zero shouted. As he was about to take off towards her, a loud explosion was heard and a large hole appeared in the side of the robot guild. Zero squinted to see a large beast-like man standing there holding another man in by the throat. The beast looked over at Mirajane and dashed and grabbed her from the robot's clutches.

"Elfman? He must have been able to control his takeover, good for him." Zero said while smiling. He looked to see that the Abyss break had slowed down even more which meant there were two left of the element four to take out. He closed his eyes to sense where the other two were, one on the roof, with Gray already engaged with them, and the other near the head, with Natsu and Erza getting close to their signature. Even with the setbacks that they had earlier Zero still felt rather confident in their ability to win the battle.

"Attention Fairy Tail flies, I have an announcement!" Jose's voice was heard once more over the loud speaker of the giant robot.

Zero turned his attention back to the robot and listened, "There is someone I'd like for you to hear."

Zero could hear screaming coming from the speaker now, and what sounded like a girl getting tortured. "This is Lucy Heartfilia, whose father has paid a hefty price for her return, but as a little added punishment, I decided for you to hear her screams one last time before I kill you all so there are no witnesses."

The screams continued, and Zero was still trying to place the name, then images began to flood into his mind, of the time when he was a child.

"_Zero, come one let's go play!"_

"_Lucy wait for me!"_

_Her smile, the one thing that lit up my world was lost, I am not losing that again!_

The sky began to cloud, and lightning began to flash. The ground started shaking, as Zero's rage was coming to a head. He was hunched over with small sparks of electricity encircling him.

"Jose!" he screamed as his hair began to change color. The other members watched in fear as the pressure of his energy began to bear down on them. The shades began to disappear, as Zero's eyes changed to lime green. He began to rise in the air, a gold aura surrounding him. He sensed out where the strongest energy was which he thought would have to Jose, and charged at robot where the energy was. Blasting through a few walls Zero landed in front of a fairly tall man, with purple hair, and makeup covering his face. He wore a large overcoat that had a wizard saint pin on, and he seemed to be in shock at Zero's current appearance.

"You…..can't…be…" he muttered out.

"Where is Lucy?" Zero asked with rage.

Jose recovered from his initial shock and gathered his bearings, "She is somewhere out of your reach."

At that moment, explosions were heard near their location, "It seems the two dragons have found each other." Jose said.

"Natsu will take care of your pet, as for you Jose, today is the day of your destruction" Zero responded. Behind him, Erza burst through the door and saw Zero in his super Saiyan form. She stood back in shock at the energy that was coming from Zero. His power output had increased tenfold what he was when he was younger.

"Zero! You must not fight Jose in this state, you could do some serious damage to yourself and others." She said trying to calm down her Saiyan friend.

Zero looked over to her, his eyes full of rage, "Erza get everyone away as far as you can, this needs to be done."

"No, Zero we don't kill, it is not our place to take another's life." Erza replied trying to coax him to follow her.

"Erza, he will not stop till we are all dea.."

"Fools!" Jose yelled as Erza became wrapped within his darkness magic, "Now then, don't move boy, or the Titania will die right in front of your eyes."

Zero looked back and forth between his enemy and his comrade, trying decide which to do first.

"Zero, don't worry about me get Jose…" Erza said as Jose tightened his grip on her with his magic.

"Don't talk, we don't need your monkey friend here doing something irrational." Jose laughed.

Zero looked back at Jose and took one step forward only to hear Erza scream once again.

"Control that temper there boy, I don't want to kill someone as talented as her yet."

Zero looked back at Erza only to see the darkness magic disappear from around her.

"What the…" Jose stared in disbelief. A figure stood behind them in the shadows, "Jose, you have given enough pain and agony to my children, this ends now."

The figure came out of the shadows and revealed himself to be Makarov, who had fully recovered from their first fight.

"There is no way, how did you recover so fast?" Jose asked.

"My children were the ones who gave me the strength to carry on, and thanks to them I was able to recover from your sneak attack before." Makarov replied before looking over at Zero who had turned his attention back to Jose. Makarov couldn't believe the amount of power that was coming out of him, it easily rivaled his own and any of the wizard saints. The part that scared Makarov was the fact that he could still feel it rising, which meant that Zero was preparing to attack Jose. The Master took this chance to step up in front of him, and try to calm him down.

"Zero, I can take him from here, I want you and Erza to get everyone else out of this place and to safety." Makarov stated as he looked up towards the Saiyans face.

Zero didn't respond, instead he took another step towards Jose, and then another. Makarov ran in front of him, "Zero stop, fighting him will only make things worse."

Zero looked down at Makarov now, "I'm not going to fight him, he is going to die." Zero responded coldly making Makarov's eyes widen. Zero turned back to face Jose, who was still donning his evil smile.

"I've waited long enough, Dead Wave!" Jose shouted as shades began encircling his hand forming into a large purple beam. He fired the beam at Zero who simply watched as it continued to get closer and simply dodged. The explosion could be seen outside the guild, and destroyed the back wall exposing the battle to the outside onlookers.

"Look! Zero is taking on Jose!" Macao shouted to everyone that was near.

"Why is master standing in front of him?" another asked.

Makarov had stepped in front of Zero now, "Enough Jose, you have caused enough pain, I will finish this. You have three seconds to kneel or you will be punished."

Jose laughed, "Honestly, you think I will kneel to the likes of you?"

"One." Makarov started counting.

Zero leaped forward towards Jose ignoring the master's orders, surprising everyone including the master of Phantom Lord.

"Zero, wait!" Erza shouted, but she was too late. Zero grabbed Jose and pulled him towards himself, landing a hard punch straight to his jaw sending him flying into the wall behind him. Jose stood up rubbing his jaw only to be met with another punch to his chest, then an elbow to the back slamming him down on the ground. Zero grabbed him again and through him through the wall and out into the air outside the guild hall. Jumping through the hole after him, the Saiyan began a series of quick and high powered attacks that Jose was trying to defend but was not quick enough to match Zero's speed. At the end of his sequence, Zero landed a hard roundhouse to Jose's chest sending him flying back down towards the guild and crashing through several floors before stopping. Zero descended down to wear he was laying on the floor gasping for air and covered in blood. The Saiyan lifted him up once more by the color, and made a fist to attack once more.

"This is the end of the road Jose." Zero stated.

He could hear someone walking towards him from behind, and turned to see Makarov standing there.

"That's enough Zero, he has had enough punishment." Makarov said as he glared at the Saiyan.

Zero looked at his master, then back to the bloodied mess of what was once the guild master of phantom lord.

"What will be done with him?" Zero asked.

"He will be turned over to the council I suppose, but you must stop, don't let your anger make your decisions for you." Makarov reasoned.

Jose chuckled somewhat through the blood in his mouth, a smile started to come across his face.

"Listen to your master monkey boy, but remember I can't stay locked up forever. I'll be back and will destroy your precious guild, and Lucy." Jose said.

Zero's eyes filled with rage once more, he grabbed Jose's head on both sides and twisted it completely around snapping his neck. Makarov's eyes widened as Zero powered down back to his normal state and looked at Makarov as Jose's body slumped over behind him.

"He had spoken enough." Zero spoke as he lifted off and flew into the sky away from the guild.


End file.
